A Fresh Kind of Love
by Superkaradamnvers
Summary: It's time for Kara to dive. And for her to stop being so noble and perfect.
1. A Fresh Kind Of Love

Kara becomes a reporter. Cat leaves Catco Worldwide Media. Cadmus get's broken by the DEO. Jeremiah comes home. So much has changed, so many have dove into new waters, and for Kara, everything is suddenly, perfectly, blindingly clear. It's time to begin afresh, and Kara learns that this time, she can't be shy about what she wants. It's time to put on her cape, to be brave, and to dive, because it's time for Kara to own her power, and get what she wants...

"Do you have any idea how exciting it is, not to know what I'm going to do tomorrow?" Cat asked, positively thrilled, tapping her fingers on her palm as she spoke. "It's exhilarating."

Kara smiled, walking up to her boss. "Yeah, I wish I could do that sometimes, start something new, be someone new."

"Well, life is long, and you will be many different people before the end. And knowing you, every one of them will be extraordinary." Cat paused for a second, then shook her head lightly. "Well, not as extraordinary as me."

"Mmm, no, of course not. That's very true, Cat." Kara said with a smile, turning to settle over the railing, staring out at the glittering city the same as Cat did.

"Have I ever told you my name is Catherine?" Cat asked, leaning in.

"I'm not telling you my real name." Kara said instantly, shaking her head as she spoke.

"I had to try." Cat said resolutely, lowering her gaze.

"I know."

"It's the reporter in me."

Kara laughed, smiling as she watched the city.

"Be safe, Supergirl." Cat said after a minute, not entirely looking at Kara as she spoke.

"You too." Kara said, meeting Cat's gaze. Then she stepped back and laughed, getting some distance she desperately needed. "And come back." She dared herself to say. "I know we all need change, but we need friends too."

"Oh, I'll be back." Cat whispered, watching Supergirl laugh and fly away. "I will."

One week later

Kara flew past the Catco building and didn't stop. She didn't stop to hover, to check on Cat, to make sure she was safe. Because Cat was gone. And that was making Kara so so sad. Cat had left Catco, left her, and Kara missed her now more than she had ever thought possible.

Kara made a wide ark between some high rises, startling a few late workers still in their offices or on balconies, and swept back to Catco, truly unable to patrol this city without stopping as she usually did. Even if only for herself now. After coming to Catco for a few weeks on a regular, almost nightly, visit, whether it was to talk with Cat, to check on her silently, or to simply be near her, Kara felt empty not doing it now. So she still did it. But this time, nobody was sitting there with a wine glass, smiling at her. Waiting for her.

Cat had been gone for nearly a week, and Kara felt entirely empty, like her heart was missing. And maybe it was. Because Cat was gone. And Cat was Kara's heart. Kara knew now, that Cat was her one. Her only. And Kara could only berate herself for not seeing it sooner. For stopping Cat from leaving. From telling her everything. That Cat had been right. That she was Supergirl, and that she was in love with Cat. But Kara knew, that despite being Supergirl, despite being the girl of steel, she didn't have that kind of bravery in her bones.

Kara landed on the balcony softly, barely making a sound, and looked around, missing the moments she'd recently begun spending with Cat, here on this very balcony. Talking to Cat, laughing with Cat, just being with Cat. Nothing had mattered more to Kara right then than being with Cat. The world could have burned, the world could be disintegrating, and Kara would stay, because everything she needed would have been right there beside her. Kara would have sold her superpowers if it had meant she'd end up with Cat. Or so Kara had thought, until Cat had left.

Now Kara swept her fingertips over the armrest of Cat's favourite black leather chair, her happy spot on this lonely balcony, and took a tentative seat, sighing as she looked around. Kara remembered the first time she'd found Cat sitting out here in her chair, watching the city. And Cat had told her she'd picked this building for the balcony, for the view. Ever since then, kara had joined Cat up here, whether as Kara or as Supergirl. This place was, Kara sniffled and fought the tears threatening to slip down her cheeks. Cat...

Kara smiled at the bright memories, and at how naive she'd been, back then and even so recently as two weeks prior, so shy and young. In two weeks she'd grown so much, flanked by heartache and such loss it hurt her indestructible heart. Kara had never known pain, she's never felt pain, but my god, now Kara felt like she couldn't breathe. Like pain was crawling up her spine, threatening her. And it hurt more than Kara ever thought it could.

Two long years Kara had spent as Cat's perfect assistant, being everything Cat required of her, and she hadn't even considered something such as flirting, because Cat was her boss. Simple. Simple and plain. Because why should she even dare to assume that the Queen Of All Media should be interested in her?

Not that there wasn't hope. Cat was bisexual, Kara knew. Kara knew this, because she organized everything from Cat's dates to her phone calls to flowers to mail packs. But even so, why should Kara even consider the idea? And so she didn't. Kara pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, because that was where those thoughts belonged. In the back of her head, where the fantasies of Cat, even the erotic ones, lived and thrived.

The next night, Kara came back to that leather chair, back to her memories, back to Cat's remaining perfume, and to Cat. Because this chair, to Kara's alien senses, still smelled like Cat, very faintly, but it did. It smelled like Cat. And Kara really missed Cat.

This night it was James who came to visit her, finally, after having seen her the previous night, having worked late and noticed Kara in the chair, trying not to cry.

"You're back. Is this your new patrol spot?" James joked, taking up the other seat and looking out over the city.

"It should be, maybe. It's beautiful." Kara laughed lightly." But I don't think snapper would like that a lot."

"You'd win him over, just like you did with Cat. Speaking of Cat, that's why you're here in her favourite chair, sighing like a lovesick teenager, isn't it?"

Kara dropped her head into her hands and groaned, laughing lightly. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to the people who really know you." James reassured, placing a hand over her cape, on her back, rubbing gently to comfort her. "So, how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you known? That you like Cat? I mean that you like like Cat. Like that."

"I've known, even if only subconsciously, since the beginning."

"Since the beginning. Damn."

"Cat... caught me from the first day I was here for my interview. She had me even then, talking about the effects of bad parenting and millennials. She still has me now."

"Even after all the yelling and secret keeping and apparent firing?"

"Yeah. Maybe it's my lust addled mind, or the fact that I've never actually... you know, done it, or maybe it's my Kryptonian instincts telling me she's a strong, powerful woman and I should ''mate'' with her, but fuck me, I can't get the woman out of my system."

"Maybe you should, you know, get her into your system?"

Kara stared at him for a minute, furrowing her brows, and then whispered. "That's a really lame pick up line, James."

James broke into a laugh, settling back into his chair as he did. "But," he whispered, wiping away a happy tear. "I'm being serious."

"So, what?" Kara asked, staring at him. "You're telling me to listen to my alien instincts and go bang Cat Grant? She's my boss."

"Correction. She was your boss. Technically you have no current connection to the woman beyond the fact that she was your former employer. Nobody can say a thing, because you are, currently, unbound to her. You could be with her."

"But she's... she's Cat freaking Grant!"

"And you're Super freaking Girl." James countered, mimicking her. "What was it she told you the other day? I saw you hugging her."

"She told me to rise to the occasion. To pull up my big girl pants and own my power."

"Well then, listen to your boss, and own your power."

"James..." Kara groaned.

"Talk to her, Kara. Call her. At least, god forbid, if she rejects you, you will know and you'll be able to move on. If she doesn't feel for you, then at least you'll know the truth, instead of sitting here in heartbreak every night, keeping me from actually working."

For a long moment Kara was quiet, and James did retreat back into the office to actually work. "I'll consider it." Kara whispered softly to herself as she left.

3 days later after a lot of considering

Kara walked into the office, checking things out sadly, running her manicured fingertips over Cat's favourite fountain pen, over her perfect glass desk, and, her heart beating a mile a minute, settled herself into Cat's chair, smiling at the memories. The last time she'd sat in this very chair, Cat had accused her of being Supergirl. Kara sighed at the memory. Of course she'd denied it then, too much on the line to even consider admitting it, or saying anything, but now, Kara wished to relive that moment. To do things differently.

Back then Kara had been naive and shy, afraid, and nowhere nearly as aroused as she was now, simply by being in Cat's personal space. In her chair. In her place. Because James was right. Nothing was stopping her now except her own fearful heart, and her body knew that, even if her mind didn't want to accept it.

Kara noticed the phone then, and the small white post it note stuck to the edge, with the italic words of James's handwriting. "Own your powers."

"Oh James..."

For a long moment, Kara at there, chewing at her red glossed lip, and then picked up the sleek white phone, her hands honest to god shaking. She was going to have a freaking heart attack like this. Kara closed her eyes with her fingers over the buttons, and punched the numbers in lightly while holding her breath, knowing Cat's cell number better than she knew her own.

When Cat picked up, instantly asking if it was James, Kara froze, her breath caught in her throat an her heart beating out of her chest, everything south of her navel clenching deliciously at the tone of Cat's dark voice.

"James? Is that you? Is something up at Catco that I need to assist with?"

Kara couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, frozen to her seat with the phone to her ear, her free hand on her lap, teasing the hem of her supergirl skirt. Holy fuck, how she'd missed the dark baritone in Cat's voice.

"James?"

"No. Um, it's... not James."

"Kara? Is that you?"

"Uh, yeah. I... I'm sorry if I woke you, it's kind of late."

"I'm a night owl now." Cat purred, and Kara heard the rustle of sheets and cushions through the phone. "Now that I can sleep in, I stay up late. I think a lot. Is there any reason you called? Anything important?"

"Well..." Kara felt faint, unable to say anything past a stutter. How could she?

"Kara, I know you don't call me up unless it's important. You always have a reason. And, I hope you know you can talk to me. I might not be your boss anymore, I may not be a CEO anymore, but Kara, I will listen to you. You can come to me with your problems, whatever they may be. Just because I employed you doesn't mean we can't be friends above having been working together. You can tell me anything..."

"I'm Supergirl!" Kara blurted into the phone before she could stop herself, before she could lose the courage, and then stopped, blushing furiously as she heard Cat gasp softly on the other end of the line.

For a long moment, Cat said nothing, and Kara didn't dare to breathe, and stayed entirely silent, hoping to Rao that Cat would at least say something in response. Anything. Even criticism. It would be better than stark silence.

"Well,'' Cat whispered after a long moment, and Kara let out a long breath she'd been holding at hearing Cat's usual sassy 'I know you' voice over the other end of the line. "I guess I should have expected you to tell me that, now that I can no longer officially out you to the world."

"I... Ms. Grant, no. I..."

"I know, Kara. I know you're Supergirl. I've known for a while, since the start, really. Do you really think I couldn't see past the cardigans and the glasses and the simply ponytails? And you leaving your desk at random times of the day for stuff that clearly wasn't work... Kara, honestly..."

"I'm also in love with you." Kara was going to die. Right here. James would find her in the morning and have a story to tell, because Kara was kicking herself for just saying that so damn quickly, before she could lose her courage.

Own your powers...

Kara didn't feel like she was owning her powers. She felt like she was drowning.

"Kara."

Kara couldn't say anything, so she sat back in the chair, keeping the phone to her ear, and tugged at the hem of her skirt as she shook her head in annoyance. How could she have done that?

"Kara. Talk to me."

"Ms, Grant... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"I've been waiting for you to say that. You were at Catco for me, weren't you. You miss me. Can you tell me something?"

"Y... yes."

"Are you wearing your suit?"

"I am." Kara heard Cat's low hum over the phone, and her heart skipped at the voice, at the low hum that sounded almost, appreciative? "I was on patrol, I had to... I-"

"Do you want me, Kara?" Cat interjected, stopping Kara's ramble.

"Do I... Cat..."

"Kara, answer me. Do you want me? Is that why you went to my office so late at night, as Supergirl?"

"Yes."

"Are you in my chair?"

"Cat..."

"You are, aren't you? You little rule breaker, taking up my seat when I'm not there. You're probably so hot right now, aren't you, stuttering as you speak to me. Are you touching yourself?"

"No." Kara whispered into the phone silence, biting her lip as she did, blushing furiously. This was not how she had expected the conversation to go.

"Would you if I asked you to?"

"Cat..."

"Do it, Kara. I can hear it in your voice, and if your in my office, in my chair, telling me you love me while your in your suit, you must be aroused and missing me. I might not be your boss anymore, but I know you'll still follow my orders. So do it. Touch yourself. Imagine it's me that's doing that to you, that I'm right there with you."

"Cat..."

"I want you so badly Kara, I didn't say anything because if it ever got out that I want Supergirl, I can imagine the headlines. I've been waiting for you to make this call, hoping you would, because a week without you has been very painful.''

Kara practically moaned, slipping her fingertips beneath her own dark red thong, pressing two against her clit as Cat continued to talk to her, pressing her onward, pushing her to touch herself, to feel Cat inside her. "Cat... I, I've needed you for... since I came here."

"Then stop being so fucking noble and take what you want. Stop being a sweetheart and be a hero that knows what she wants, and who she wants, because fuck, Kara, that suit is hot. That cape, it keeps me up at night. Thinking. Wanting. Wishing."

"I, Cat. Catherine..." Kara moaned her full name as she slipped two fingers deep inside herself, her hips coming off the chair as she felt everything clench tightly. Kara fell back against the chair with a groan escaping her lips, her fingers barely keeping from crushing the phone in her hand.

"Feel me, Kara. Feel what it would be like. Make yourself believe it. Make yourself come for me, Kara. Right there in that chair, in my chair, because you should know how kinky that is to me. I've wanted to bend you over that desk for months. Years."

''Cat...''

"Are you not my assistant anymore? Do you not want to do as I say?"

"God yes, Cat. I... I'll always do what you say."

"Then make yourself come for me. Right there in my chair." Cat whispered into the phone even as Kara pushed two fingers back into herself, stretching herself open even as every muscle clenched. Kara touched her thumb to her clit and pushed, whimpering and arching her back at the strike of arousal that shot through her centre. "Make yourself come as if I was right there in your arms, doing that for you. Have you ever? Because of me? On a lonely night with no duties, with your suit, in your apartment?"

"Holy Rao yes. I have, Cat. So often."

"Then show me."

Cat kept speaking, asking, demanding, and Kara did exactly as she said, running her own hands over her body, bringing herself to that point where she felt as if she was flying and actually wasn't. At one point Cat asked her to use her cape, because Cat had way too many fantasies about it, and Kara did as asked, using her cape over her fingers as she touched herself, not caring about what the local laundromat owner who knew she was supergirl would think about her messed up, streaked, wet cape when she went in to wash laundry tomorrow. Kara kept pushing, and no more than 5 minutes later, at Cat's insistent, ever harsh but undeniably erotic voice, Kara practically screamed into the phone, her old stars exploding behind her eyes as everything went white, her hand still shaking against her core, Kara shouting all sorts of Kryptonian curses as her body convulsed in the chair, her booted foot denting the carpeted floor beneath her, wooden floor audibly cracking in Kara's ears.

"Yeah," Cat laughed after a minute of whispering, happily praising Kara. "Explain that to James in the morning." Cat joked, having heard the loud crack as well.

Kara blushed red, the phone barely having stayed whole in her fingers after that, and Kara ran fingertips over her hips, her cape lying wet and slick in her hips after a very wet orgasm even Kara didn't know she was capable of.

"Do I need a new chair, Kara?"

"Yes."

"You didn't hear me."

"I did."

"Did you? Did you really? I asked if I need a new chair... did you blow your brain away too with that one?"

"I..." Kara said... failing to understand, until she did. Kara shot forward in the chair, the dented floor forgotten, the broken armrest of the chair forgotten, and dared not smile. "You're coming home?"

"I think I have unfinished business in that office."

"Cat..." Kara didn't want to believe it.

"One question?"

"Anything, Ms. Grant." Kara said, still panting from that incredible orgasm.

"Can you give as good as you get? Because I am still sitting here, wanting and waiting, and my fingers are nowhere near as powerful as yours."

"Cat... okay." Kara whispered, her fingers once again sliding to the hem of her skirt, which was still bunched around her hips, soaking wet. Kara didn't know where to begin, but after a few poor choice words, said something that Cat rather enjoyed and heard a long moan over the line, and he sound of rushing sheets and silk, and the sound of nails raking over soft skin, and Kara broke the phone in her hands without even a thought, damn near close to coming again herself from the sheer sound of Cat's voice through that moan.

Kara stared at the crumbled mess of plastic and wiring in her hand for a few seconds, not quite believing it, and then her cellphone lit up, Cat's number flashing on the screen. Kara smiled and picked up the tiny machine, smiling as she answered.

"If you don't want to ruin my office, then stop using my technology, supergirl. How fast can you fly to the Bahamas?"

Kara smiled, worrying her lip as she did, her hands still roaming beneath her skirt. "I'll be there in a nanosecond."


	2. My Love Is Worldwide (simply iconic)

"4 minutes, barely enough time for me to get worked up. I'm impressed." Cat snarked from her place on the veranda, smiling to her glass of bourbon as Kara landed ever so softly on the balcony in her supersuit, red boots touching onto the white wood of the balcony.

"Broke the sound barrier for you." Kara said with a shrug of her shoulder, walking up to her boss slowly. "But only because you practically begged very very bad things into my phone."

"Only because you broke mine." Cat countered, pulling Kara into her lap by Kara's red cape, and bringing her lips over Kara's quickly. Cat had spent far too long waiting for this, damn her if she was gonna wait even a second longer to get Kara into her system.

"Only because you made me." Kara gasped as Cat brought her lips down Kara's neck, over her pulse point, and sucked softly, making Kara tighten her grip on the wooden armrests of the lounger.

"You can touch me, you do know that." Cat said after a long moment of silence, the only sounds in the air distant birds and people, and Kara's laboured panting. And it had nothing to do with her speedy trip.

Kara shook her head no even as Cat leaned back, breathless, her lips swollen and red, and Kara tried her best not to break the armrests in her grasp. "No. I can't. Not this time. I need this too much. If I touch you, I'll hurt you. This time, I need to keep them here," She said, adjusting her grasp for emphasis. "For your safety. Until next time. Next time, I'll be sated. A bit."

"What makes you think there's a next time...?" Cat asked, giving Kara a sneaky gaze.

"Because I can't stay away anymore. I think your office proves that. One week and I gave in. I can't stay away from you anymore, and I'll be damned if anything is going to keep me away from the woman I love."

"Such a romantic, Supergirl. I should be flattered." Cat teased, hands already rising underneath Kara's blue top, fingers grazing soft skin, firm abs, strong muscles. Cat traced the beautiful gold belt that sat low on Kara's hips, and then reached behind her and found the clasp, gently opening it and running her hands over Kara's back underneath the taut blue material, over the telltale zipper that cat wanted to open more than she wanted most things in her life. She couldn't well remember the last time she'd been so aroused by somebody. So simply... in need for a person.

Cat pulled the belt from her waist and gently let it drop to the floor, her eyes on Kara as she did, running a hand up her strong arm, over the striking blue suit, looking into her endless blue eyes. Cat smiled, reaching up to play with her hair. Beautiful golden waves, so soft, smelling of lemon and oranges. Kara was so pretty, eyes glittering happily, her hands still tight on the armrests of the chair. No, Cat wouldn't have that. She'd be damned if Kara would be holding herself back from pleasure just to be with her.

Gently, Cat brought her hands to Kara's, looking to her eyes, and smiled.

''Touch me, Kara. I don't want you to have to hold back with me in order to feel good. I want you to be happy with me. To lose control with me. I want to see those powers.''

''I can't, Cat. I can't. I want to touch you, you have no idea how much I want to touch you, but for your safety... I can't do it."

"Dive, my Kara." Cat whispered softly and took Kara's hands, placing them on her own hips. "Well go slow, I promise."

Kara nodded then, gulping heavily, and flexed her fingers barely against Cat's hips, smiling. "Okay."

When Kara did come, screaming so hard the birds from the island would probably leave, Cat knew she would have bruises from Kara's grip, but couldn't care less. She wanted those bruises. To be marked by Kara. To be owned. To be desired.

When Kara did own her powers later that night, and Cat did come, twice in short succession, Cat honestly found herself preening slightly, way too proud to have Kara in her bed. To have Supergirl in her bed.

Cat sighed as Kara settled against her and cuddled in, bringing her blanket over them as a blanket, which made Cat laugh.

"Oh my sweet girl, I've loved you as long as I can remember. Ever since you walked into my office. I... regret not doing anything about this sooner."

"I do too." Kara said after a moment with a nod, already half asleep, and Cat grinned and smoothed out Kara's hair over her shoulder, cuddling against her.

—

Kara woke up startled, unsure of where she was momentarily, and smiled when she found Cat fast asleep beside her, beautifully naked with only her cape covering Cat barely at the hips. The colour contrasted beautifully with her pale skin, and honestly Kara had to laugh as she took in the sight, running fingers though her tangled waves of hair, yawning.

As if on cue, Cat woke, shifting in the bed, stretching her hands above her head, a move that managed to make her look even sexier. Was that even possible?, before looking over at her sleepily.

"Well, aren't you a beautiful sight in the morning?" Cat whispered softly, and Kara laughed, turning to look out over the ocean through the balcony doors, left open all night, and took a deep breath of that salty ocean air.

It was beautiful to her senses, as was the sight of Cat, getting out of bed slowly and slipping into a thin robe that was more transparent silk than anything else. Kara thought about getting up to assist, but sat back and relaxed instead, watching with a sleepy self satisfied grin until Cat met her gaze and blushed.

"What are you staring at, exactly?" Cat asked, and Kara smiled brightly. "You look way too satisfied for your own good."

Kara slid from the sheets and walked over, wearing barely half of her suit, and gently eased Cat backwards until her back was against the wall. "Just appreciating the beauty before me." Kara whispered and grinned, placing her hands over Cat's petite frame, and gently squeezed. Not enough to clause pain, but enough to make Cat feel it, and leaned in to kiss her gently, pressing herself against Cat fully.

Cat gasped into the kiss, and Kara stepped back and tugged Cat with her, intending to take her straight back to bed, to have this damned silk off her. She didn't need it. It only impeded Kara's view, and that, Kara considered that a very bad thing.

Kara tugged Cat back into the bed, pulling Cat gently on top of her, and Cat laughed, but got off again, making Kara pout sadly in response.

"At least let me get my espresso fix first. Then you can do whatever you want with me." Cat chastised playfully and Kara sighed reluctantly, following behind Cat into the main living room and kitchen of the huge beach house.

"I could give you a fix that would keep you calm for days." Kara teased, and had Cat against the counter the second she had the espresso running and the morning news radio on on her iPad.

"Being brazen, are we, Danvers?" Cat asked and pulled Kara closer. "Mm, I could possibly be persuaded..."

Kara smirked her approval and leaned in to kiss Cat's neck softly, moaning appreciatively as she kissed down her collarbone and sucked on her perfect skin, never able to get enough of the taste of Cat's flavour. Kara sucked her way back up and bit gently at Cat's ear, nicking teeth against her earrings, and pushed her nose into Cat's blonde missed hair, inhaling deeply, smiling at the remaining scent of sex, a wonderful memory of last night.

Cat dropped her head back, laughing at Kara's excitement, and brought her hands to Kara's shoulder, pulling at the taut blue material, fully intending to forget her espresso and accept a much more exciting wake up call, and sighed as Kara growled in her ear and lowered her hands to lift Cat to the counter.

Cat laughed, half listening to the radio, half lost in Kara and her smell of sex and orange hair shampoo, and stopped her process of hastily undressing Kara only when she heard something about Supergirl on the radio. Cat gently eased Kara away from her chest and sat up, nearly laughing at Kara's annoyed pout.

Cat listened to the radio for a short moment, and looked at Kara, who suddenly didn't have any sunlight in her eyes at all, no lust or desire. Just worry. Cat took her hand, and nodded, and Kara went to change into something less 'super' immediately, and Cat sighed, her brain going straight into calculation mode.

Kara had been spotted. Cat sighed and realized their trivial naive mistake, despite the situation, and sighed at it, bringing a hand into her hair in frustration. People knew Cat was here. They knew it was her house. That wasn't special, and she was used to the ever occasional paparazzi grasping a shot know and then. In her job, that came to be expected. But they had seen Supergirl on her balcony, talking to her. Sitting with her. On her lap even.

Well, damn.


End file.
